Carson's Birthday Surprise!
by Aang Beckett
Summary: Both Carson and our favorite clone get the Birthday Surprise of their Lives!


**Author's Notes~ **This takes place some time after The Lost Years will end, hence the two Becketts alive and well, and is for myself and my friends on GateWorld, for our Birthday Bash for Carson and Shep. The blonde and child that the one Carson is with are his wife and daughter in "Whispers of Love" and the redhead Sheppard greets is the redheaded lover from "Mystery Lover". The other Beckett's brunette lady is my own OC who is his fiancee, and I have yet to finish the snippets that will explain Radek's lady-friend.

* * *

_In Carson's quarters…_

Carson rolls out of bed and sets to work preparing for the day. He wonders who realizes that it's his birthday, but dismisses the thought when the Comm Link hooked over his ear snaps and crackles to life.

"_Carson, please report to Stargate Operations! Your help would be appreciated,_" Elizabeth Weir's voice hits his ear and he snaps into motion, pulling on his lab coat and adding his favorite Stethoscope around his neck. That stethoscope had been a gift from his Mum when he had started Med school, and it is used every day as he works in the Infirmary.

"I'm on ma' way, Elizabeth," Carson presses his Comm Link as he runs down the hallway. He stops by the Infirmary and takes a few supplies. Elizabeth had sounded worried, he thinks, heading down another corridor to the nearest transporter.

Carson steps into the transporter and impatiently prods at the screen, selecting the control room on the map of the city. He takes a moment to set his mind and prepare for whatever he might come face to face with, and the transporter starts up, whisking him off to the control room. He moves quickly down the steps to the Gate Room without hesitation.

_Elsewhere on the base…_

Carson is in the infirmary, hard at work studying the advances made to the Hoffan Drug while his double was held captive by Michael. This Carson is a clone, but to the people on the Atlantis base, he has become 'Carson' as much as the original is. He's just thinking about this when his own Comm Link static crackles and pops to life.

"_Dr. Beckett,_" Elizabeth begins (they really do have to think of a new way to tell who they're calling on the radios), "_Carson is already on his way, but we could use you down here as well._"

Dr. Beckett grabs the same few supplies he'd seen his double grab earlier and then begins his own path to the control room. He steps into a transporter nearby, poking the nearest spot to the control room and soon catches up to the other Dr. Carson Beckett. Both head down into the Gate Room, talking in low voices about which teams are due back right about now.

_When they arrive in the Gate Room…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The scream scares both Carson Becketts out of their conversation and they jump a bit, both turning to see where the scream came from. Two beautiful young lasses, one with a child beside her, come running from the Gate up to the two Scotsmen and nearly tackle them with hugs.

The pretty blonde, along with the small brown-haired child run up to the original Carson and greet him excitedly. He picks up the child, his daughter, and hugs her to him with one arm, wrapping the other around his wife's shoulders and pulling her close for a quick, gentle kiss.

The second Carson is nearly knocked backwards by the brunette rocket that shot out of the Gate towards him, landing directly on him. He catches her and holds her close. She was the first person to get past the fact that he was a clone, the first to consider him one of the team members. He uses one hand to lift her face to meet his and lays a kiss on her lips, leaving her shaking like a leaf. She twists the engagement ring on her finger and then grins happily, clinging to her Carson Beckett.

Both Carson turn, taking their lasses with them, to look up at Elizabeth, who is standing on the balcony watching. Just then, Colonel Sheppard races into the Gate Room, only to be knocked backwards by a blur of red hair. His Mystery Lover has returned. She'd gone to bring the others back for the Doctors Beckett, been gone for a day or so, and had returned just in time for the birthday that John shares with both of the Carsons.

Sheppard looks up, shares a knowing look with Elizabeth, and then guides his red-headed beauty out of the Gate Room, stopping for a kiss along the way. They will make their way across the base to Sheppard's quarters, where nobody will know what they're up to, and Sheppard will have a wonderful birthday gift from his pretty redhead.

Elizabeth smiles down from her balcony position, watching the two Carsons and their lasses. She's wearing a rather self-satisfied smile, as it was her idea in the first place to bring the ladies to Atlantis early. They were to come on the Daedalus the following week, with their belongings, but Elizabeth thought it might be more fun to have the ladies come out early, in time for the two doctors' birthday.

"Thank ye, Elizabeth!" Both Carsons call up to Elizabeth at the same time. She nods, departing to her office and leaving the Carsons and their ladies to figure out what comes next. They all agree that it's time to get something to eat, and set off towards the mess hall.

_At the Mess Hall..._

As they round the corner into the mess hall, it's dark inside, and Dr. Beckett tightens his grip on his brunette lady, while Carson tightens his grip on his blonde lass and his daughter.

"SURPRISE!" The screams once again startle the two Becketts, causing them to jump once again. The ladies giggle as the Becketts regain their composure and look around. The lights have come on, and there must be half of the base turning out.

Radek Zelenka and his pretty lady, along with Sheppard and his redhead, are off to one side. Rodney grins and comes up to greet the blonde and the child happily. Elizabeth is sitting with Ronon and Teyla off to the other side, and Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, General Jack O'Neill and Teal'c sit at a table just to the left of the center. Others of the Atlantis team are there as well, crowded into the room.

Jack stands up, holds up a large cake and walks over to the Becketts and their ladies.

"Happy birthday. I brought cake!" Jack says, his face still perfectly straight, which sends half the room into gales of laughter. Daniel follows with two bottles of a fine Scottish whiskey, one for each Beckett, and Teal'c sets two cases of beer on the table just behind Daniel. Sam comes up last, giving each Beckett a quick hug and then pulling out a lighter to light the candles on the large cake Jack is still holding.

The Becketts look from their lasses to each of their friends in turn, their smiles growing, and both sets of crystal clear blue eyes twinkling. This had to be the record best birthday celebration in Atlantis' history, save for one thing that they both missed having each year. That's when the distinctive smell hits their noses. Most of the room cringes and they begin to sidestep the mess hall staff members who are making their way down to where the Becketts stand.

Both Beckett men look over the edge of the large pan and gasp. In unison, they say one word, their Scottish accents thickening with emotion and their eyes shining with excitement, "Haggis!"

_Now_, it was the best birthday celebration ever.


End file.
